Some memory utilizes a write assistance scheme, but an unselected bit cell sharing the write assistance scheme with the selected bit cell may suffer from a worse data hold and static noise margin (SNM) during the write operation of the selected bit cell. A better bit cell structure and method for write assistance are desired.